spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Butters Stotch
Butters Stotch is a paladin at Kupa Keep and is one of the six playable partners in South Park: The Stick of Truth. Appearance Butters wears a turquoise shirt with a yellow shield on it and pants. He has blue shoulder pads with white outlines, a dark blue cape, and gold gloves with yellow trim. He also has a belt that appears to just be a rope and a gold crown/headband with a red gem in the center. He has yellow puffball hair. Prominence *The New Kid in Town - Greets the player, brings him to Kupa Keep. *Call the Banners - Goes with the player to get Token and Tweek. **Hot Coffee - Helps the player get Tweek's delivery. **Gate Crasher - Helps the player find a way past Token's security guard. *The Bard - Goes with the player to find the bard in the basement of the inn. *Attack the School - Helps the player attack if sided with the humans, is a boss if sided with the elves. *Beat Up Clyde - Helps storm Clyde's Fortress. *Betrayal From Within - Helps fight the final boss. Facebook Messages Role (SPOILERS!) Butters is the first character you meet. He helps you recruit the three warriors in Call the Banners, and goes with you into the basement of the Inn of the Giggling Donkey. He is a boss in the school if you side with Kyle's elves. He helps attack Clyde's Fortress and fight the final boss. Ally Butters is one of the first available allies in the game, available right after The New Kid in Town. He's able to take attacks with his higher than average HP and deal armor-piercing damage, along with bonus Holy-elemental damage on perfect strikes, good against enemies like Nazi Zombies. He also comes with his own special attacks, a single "perk," and a Buddy Ability, which uses none of his PP. =Professor Chaos attacks= When Butters uses the Professor Chaos attack, there's a possibility for any of these 5 attacks to be chosen from the wheel of fate. Gallery Butters Character Card.png|Character Card 6648611733_d81fa148aa_o-1.jpg A04468e71a8db4a0Ftumblr n113d8vBQm1rmhwd2o5 1280.jpg|Game art featuring Butters. Screen Shot 2014-02-23 at 6.17.57 PM.png|Butters and the player fighting meth heads. Jesus.png|Butters next to Jesus during his summon attack. Elves Fight.jpg 2b41f503fcafd2922692dc56d60f95c4.jpg Butters introducing himself.jpg|Butters introducing himself to the new kid. Butters friend icon.png|Butters' Facebook profile Butters shield.jpg|Butters with the "Shield of Righteousness" during his boss battle. Butters healing Craig.jpg|Butters healing Craig during "The Bard". Butters buddy command.jpg|"Shall I heal the king, my lord? Or maybe let him suffer just a little bit more?" Butters kyles meeting.jpg|Butters with the other humans at Kyle's meeting. Butters boss fight.jpg|"Why, if it isn't Kyle's lapdog - the traitor Douchebag." Professor Chaos vs Nazi Zombie Death.jpg|Butters as Professor Chaos, facing off against Nazi Zombie Death. Trivia Like all Buddy boss battles, Butters has an exclusive ability called "Shield of Righteousness". This ability shields Butters for 5 hits, and can regenerate. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:KKK Members Category:Bosses Category:Buddies Category:Friendable Characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Playable characters Category:Enemies Category:Friendable Enemies Category:4th Graders Category:Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Facebook Users Category:Facebook Messengers